Through Space and Time (I will always find you)
by FrozenFlames12
Summary: Ben wakes up in the middle of a dessert, only a Galvanic Mechamorph by his side. He is injured and alone, with only a small brown backpack. Ben shouldn't have asked what could go wrong, but he did. Now, Ben must find a way to get home, through space and time, Ben promised to return.
1. Chapter 1

**Set during the episode Benwolf:**

A young boy laid down in the sands of the desert, his eyes closed and breathing uneven. A small brown backpack lay to the right of him. Moving diagonally on his torso was a large gash, tearing through his green and white hoodie and staining the fabric a horrible shade of red, his crimson blood dripping onto the sand. A black, dog-like blob with green stripes was beside him, also appearing to be unconscious. The boy was about 17 or 18, with wild, brown hair and tan skin. He had a slender build and looked like he was strong. He also had a strange green and white wristwatch on his left forearm, though at the moment it was covered in the blood of its wearer. His name was Ben Tennyson, wielder of the omnitrix.

Slowly, the boy's eyes opened, revealing beautiful emerald green irises. He groaned and slowly sat up, his eyes blinking in the harsh light of the rising sun. Ben winced as the movement caused the blood from his wound bleed faster. With a trembling hand he reached over to his backpack and unzipped the top. Reaching inside he pulled out a large role of bandages, some rubbing alcohol, some cloth and a needle and thread. He put the healing supplies on a flat stone close to him. The boy then propped himself up on a nearby rock, the stone digging into his back, but he ignored that.

Ben took off his hoodie and shirt with shaking hands, before he lightly picked up the cloth. He ripped it into halves and pressed one piece to the large wound on his chest. The gash went from the middle of his upper left arm, all the way down to his right hip in a jagged line. He let out a loud gasp and gave a sharp intake of breath at the sting of touching the still open wound. The lose of blood had left him light headed, but the sting had registered in his mind clear as the rising sun. He briefly wondered where he was, but he dismissed that thought rather quickly, he had more important things to worry about now, and he could worry about that later.

Ben looked at the blob of black and green. "What happened Ship?" He whispered softly. Ben let out a long sigh and reached over to the rubbing alcohol and the other half of the cloth. He poured the clear liquid on the fabric and reached up to the start of the gash on his left shoulder. His wound was still bleeding, though it wasn't as bad as before, the pouring blood was now a small trickle of crimson liquid. The 17 year old boy took the already covered in blood first half of the cloth off his wound and lightly touched the one covered in rubbing alcohol to his shoulder.

Pain flared in his left shoulder and Ben bit his tongue so hard that he tasted the metallic taste that was his own blood. A thin trail of the red substance leaked out of the corner of his mouth. Slowly moving his shaking hand from his left shoulder to his right hip, Ben almost passed out several times. The pain was so much worse than when it was just the cloth pressed on his wound, but the rubbing alcohol made it at least 10 times more painful.

The Galvanic Mechamorph, now identified as Ship, opened his one eye. He looked at his master in worry. "Ship?" He questioned, concern strong in his voice. Ben looked at his companion, still cleaning his wound. "I'm okay Ship, or I will be soon," he said, pain not so subtly hidden in his voice. "Shippp," Ship cooed and padded over to Ben, curling up beside his legs and closing his eye. Ben ran a hand over his slime-like back and smiled softly.

When Ben finished cleaning his wound, he was sweating and breathing heavily. He looked at the needle with a hopeless look in his emerald green eyes, the wielder of the omnitrix knew that he couldn't take any medicine to dull the pain, if he did, it could also dull his senses and he could make a mistake. He slowly reached towards the needle and began to thread it. Ben closed his eyes, tears starting to form, the clear water running down his cheeks.

Ben pushed the needle through his left shoulder. At once his world exploded into pain and his vision went completely white. It was at that time that Ben could no longer hold in a scream, so scream he did, his cries of pain echoing in the dessert. The blood in his mouth coming out faster than before. Ben's back arched and the stone once again scraped it, rock digging into his flesh, but not shedding blood. His breathing quickened and his eyes widened. His pupils and irises shrank, leaving the sclera covering most of his eyes. He started feeling dizzy and his right hand dropped the needle, raising up to his forehead. Ben's eyes started to close, as his body started to go limp.

 _'No! I will not pass out now!'_ His mind raged. That thought was enough to wake up Ben. His eyes snapped open and he once again grabbed the needle. "Ship!" Ship said encouragingly. Ben grunted in pain, as he once again pushed the needle through his flesh. "Thanks Ship," he said with a low voice. The Galvanic Mechamorph nudged Ben's side again causing the boy to breath in deeply and wince in pain. Ship immediately recoiled from Ben, fearing that he had hurt his master.

"It's ok Ship, you didn't mean too hurt me," Ben murmured, his voice now sounding scratchy from the effort of staying conscious while stitching yourself, the blood still leaking into his mouth and the lack of water in the heat of whatever dessert he and Ship where in. "Ship, I want you to find civilization, bring me back something that can tell me where we are, and if you can, get water, I only have so much in my bag, ok?" Ben asked his friend. "Ship!" The little dog-like organism responded, before he morphed into a small aircraft and flew off.

With a heavy sigh Ben returned to the wound on his chest. His hands were trembling even more than they were before, as a needle repeatedly entered and exited his red wound. Tears and sweat dripped down his face, his eyes losing focus several times, the blood flow in his mouth had stopped, leaving only a thin trail of blood near the corner of his mouth. Ben hadn't screamed since the first time the needle pierced his bloody shoulder, but he did nearly cry out in pain several times.

It was noon by the time Ben had finished stitching himself. The pain he had felt when he had woke up was now reduced to a dull throb. Ben cleaned his wound with the rubbing alcohol one more time and picked up the bandages. Unwrapping the gauze he slowly started to wrap it around his left arm. Ben encased his shoulder and his entire chest in the wrappings before he stopped, satisfied with his work. Ben thanked any god listening that he had taken some advanced medical classes during his work with the Plumbers. He had wanted to be ready for and injury in the field.

After he had finished making sure that his bandages were secure, Ben fished out a small bottle of water from his backpack along with some clean cloths.

Ben slowly stood up from his sitting position. As soon as his legs where straight and he was standing, a sudden wave of dizziness took hold of him. Ben swayed to the side, his right hand reaching up to his forehead, he was shaky, but he managed to stay standing. No sand was blowing into his wounds, thanks to the windless walls of the canyon entrance that Ben just now realized he was in. Ben turned behind him to look into the canon, not much was to be seen, however, the walls of the canyon were high, but not tall enough to cast huge shadows, allowing Ben to still see the bright Sun, the wispy clouds and blue sky. "This could not possibly get any worse," Ben said, closing his eyes for a moment. Ben knew that he shouldn't tempt the universe, it would always prove ou wrong, but given the circumstances, Ben could not see any possible way that the situation could get worse. A loud sound alerted Ben of another presence. "Ship!" Ben heard behind him.

Ben spun around to see Ship at the front of the canyon, looking like a normal dog, short, black fur and green eyes covered his companion, a piece of paper and a canteen of water in his fanged jaws. Walking up to Ben, Ship dropped the water near his feet and placed the piece of paper in Ben's lap. The wielder of the omnitrix looked at the paper, news, advertisement, sports, the date, more sports, wait, the date! Ben nearly fainted when he saw what the date was. It was July 14, 2011!* That was 7 years in the past!

Then, Ben remembered, he remembered how he got his injury and, possibly, how he ended up 7 years in the past. He was having a fight with Eon, the time traveler had demanded to have something from Ben, what he couldn't remember, but whatever it was, Eon wanted it very badly. Ben refused to give it to him and Eon attacked him. Ben remembered their fight, it was vicious and savage, both aiming to seriously injure or cripple. Ben remembered Eon's blade cutting his flesh while his was pinned down and unable to move. He remembered Eon walking away, leaving him to die, and a bright flash of light, blackness, and then, he was here.

The injured wielder of the omnitrix slowly stood up, leaning on a rock wall for support. His vision swam and his stomach was doing flips, but he needed to move. Ben picked up the water that Ship had brought him and placed it in his backpack, along with his bloody cloths, the cloth he used to clean his wound and his medical supplies. He threw his bag above his right shoulder and began to walk into the desert, completely aware of the eyes that followed his every move, the glowing purple eyes.

 **Word count: 1,789**

 *** I do not know what time the Ben 10** **universe takes place in, so this is going to be the date.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTHING BELONGS TO ME. ANYTHING BEN 10 BELONGS TO WHOEVER CREATED IT.**

It was a long walk to town, especially with the hot summer sun beating down on his back and the fresh wound that stretched over half of his left arm and all of his chest. Ben probably could have rode in Ship, but he would attract too much unwanted attention. Besides, if Ben remembered right, his younger self would be here, and Ben wouldn't want him to be mistaken for a threat. He was in no condition to be fighting, although, given his current position, he would most likely have to.

Ship had stayed in his dog form, walking beside Ben, ears pricked and nose alert incase anything tried to sneak up on them. He was about 2 1/2 feet tall with short black fur and long legs. If one looked at him close enough, they would see that Ship had long, neon green lines that ran along his body. Ship had a long snout and sharp, hooked claws. His sense of smell was almost as good as an Anubian Baskurr. Ship was an excellent tracker and hunting dog, Ben liked to bring him on missions to help sniff out illegal weapons or the scum that dealt them. Ship listened to voice commands very well, and he was very easy to feed. He eats electricity or metal, and for a treat, Ben would sometimes give him a battery or two.

Ship showed up at Ben's house one night, scarring the heck out his parents, and curled up by his bedside, falling asleep beside the wielder of the omnitrix. Ben had asked Ship what was wrong, but the Galvanic Mechamorph had never led him anywhere or pestered him to leave, he just stuck around him. Ben didn't question it, he liked Ship's company. Rook had taken a shine to him as well. The Revonnahgander would never admit it, but he thought of Ship as part of the team.

The Sun was almost setting by the time Ben and Ship had been close enough to town to hear voices. Ben sat his bag down and his behind a tall cluster of rocks. He was still shirtless, though with the amount of bandages that covered his body, Ben didn't think that it really mattered at the moment. The wielder of the omnitrix let out a long sigh and reached into the bag, he pulled out a crimson red jacket, a black T-shirt and some black cargo pants.

Ben closed his eyes and felt his appearance start to change. Silver white hair replaced his own chocolate brown, and his skin paled. When he opened his eyes, they were scarlet. Ben had found out about this ability of his after he had fought Albedo the first time, the biofeedback of the omnitrices had mutated his DNA, allowing him to slightly change his appearance at will. The bad part is that he could only change his eyes and hair to red and silver.

Ben kept a spare change of the cloths Albedo wore in his bag in case he ever had to do a reconnaissance mission. The wielder of the omnitrix had never told anyone about his ability, however, preferring to keep it secret. He had never actually gotten the chance to use it for anything important, but this wasn't exactly what he had in mind for the first time he used it with a purpose. Ben quickly changed his clothes, soon, he looked nothing like Ben, but everything like Albedo, except for his eyes, they held warmth and kindness, Albedo's eyes held fire and vengeance.

Ship looked at Ben in shock and backed away, growling. "Shhhhh, Ship, it's ok, I'm not him," Ben spoke softly, his hand outstretched towards his friend. Ship slowly walked over to Ben, sniffing his hand. Deciding that nothing was wrong, Ship looked at his master curiously. The message on his "dog's" face was clear, 'How are you able to do that?' Ben was happy to answer the best he could, "I don't know how I am able to do this, but it started happening two years back when I first fought Albedo, I learned how to control it." *****

Ship was happy to accept the answer. Ben held out his wright arm and said, "Ship, up." The Galvanic Mechamorph jumped off the ground, turning into a gooey blob as he did so, and stuck himself on Ben's right shoulder, under his red jacket, but on top of his black shirt. The boy smiled slightly at the familiar weight on his shoulder, Ship loved to use him as a perch after missions, and, in all honesty, Ben didn't mind. Ship was careful in making sure that the part of him that was on Ben's chest didn't aggravate his wound.

Before Ben went to the village, however, he checked to see if he had everything in his backpack. Medicine, cloths, small packets of food and water and an Incurean war blaster, ****** compressed into a portable cube, of course. Ben nodded, he had everything he needed. The wielder of the omnitrix would have to do something about his bloody clothes though. Then, an idea hit him.

"Gooop!" He yelled out as he transformed in a flash of bright green light. Goop was the same as before, a humanoid neon blob of bright green acid with a gravitational stabilizer floating above his head. accept he now had red eyes. The green, living acid slid himself over Ben's bloody clothes, dissolving them in mere seconds. Goop smiled at his handiwork and slapped the faceplate of the omnitrix. With a bright flash of light, Ben was himself again, or, his evil doppelgänger anyway.

Ben was able to sneak into town with very little suspicions, he wasn't exactly good at blending in with the crowd, but he was good at showing up at a place and looking like he had been there for a while. He showed up just in time to see Kai Green finish her dance and past him mooning over her. _Was I really this childish?_ Ben asked himself. The injured hero walked over to a spot in the market to look at some wind chimes.

Not 10 seconds later, the sky blackened and Ben looked to his past self. Great clouds rolled over the hills bringing darkness from above *******. Then, the rain came, water soaked anyone not under shelter. Purple lightning struck the ground in front of Past Ben causing a cloud of dust to form. A shadow was outlined in the thick cloud, whatever it was looked like some sort of werewolf, the Yenaldooshi had arrived. But, the loboan, rain and lighting were the least of his problems. "Flash flood!" Wes Green's voice rung out in the thunderstorm.

 ***- Not in canon, I needed a way to have Ben not look like himself, so I came up with this.**

 ****- It's a small cube that can expand into an incursean war blaster, like the one Attea used in the episode Catfight.**

 *****- If you can tell me what song that that is from, you will be my new best friend and have a shoutout in the next** **chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Flash flood!" Wes Green's voice rang out above the thunder and lightning. Ben quickly climbed up the same stone building that he had last time, his younger self quickly following behind him to the higher ground. Ben and his past self looked towards the old Rustbucket where he knew Gwen and Kai were. Just as it happened last time, Kai was pulled away from the RV by the raging water.

"Help!" She screamed, fighting just to keep her head above the raging currents and water out of her mouth. "Going Ripjaws!" He heard his younger self exclaim, and the familiar sound of the omnitrix being pushed down. Like last time, there was no blinding green light, no transformation. He could practically feel the annoyance and fear radiating from the brown haired ten year old. No matter what, Ben had always feared that one day he wouldn't be fast enough, that one day someone would die, and it would be his fault.

"Ok, going by myself," Past Ben said, as he jumped of the roof and onto a floating barrel. Ben ran along the rooftops, getting ahead of both Ben and Kai. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ben pull Kai onto his makeshift raft. He ran onto the wooden roof that he had jumped to in the past. Just in time, he saw Kai and his ten year old self coming. "Jump, grab my hand!" He yelled over the roaring thunder. He leaned over and stuck his hand out. His past self grabbed Kai's hand and jumped off the barrel, timing exactly right.

Pain exploded in the silver haired boy's arm, too late did he realize that he held out his left hand and not his right. It took all his mental strength not to scream in pain and drop the kids. He thanked whatever god was listening that he didn't rip out his stitches. Ben found it hard to hold onto to the two kids, especially in the pouring rain. Past Ben seemed to be having the same problem, he was struggling to keep his grip on Kai. He could feel Ship shifting his position on his arm. Quickly, and with great pain and strength Ben pulled the two younger kids onto the wooden roof with him.

His vision was blurring, from pain, the rain or a combination of the two Ben couldn't determine. "Th-thank you." He heard a meek voice say behind him. Ben turned to look at the two. Kai was shivering and Ben was breathing heavily. The silver haired teen smiled and did his best to shield the younger kids from the cold rain. "Why are your eyes red?" Asked his younger self. Ben froze. How was he supposed to answer that question. "They just are. My eyes have been red forever." That was the response he went with. The ten year old accepted his answer.

Ben felt a sense of calm was over him. The cold rain didn't bother him, it actually helped clear his head. The omnitrix wasn't visible on his wrist, and if anyone did see it, they would probably just think it was a watch. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, the pain in his shoulder had turned into a dull throb and the cold water was soothing the pain. He and his younger self had formed a protective barrier around Kai, trying to keep her out of the rain. She had already fallen in the freezing flood water, she could get hypothermia or some other disease if exposed to more cold water.

Oddly enough, his past self wasn't fawning over Kai, in fact, he hadn't even batted an eye when he first saw the Native American. Then a possibility struck him like a freight train, what if he wasn't just sent into the past, but into an alternate timeline. That could be bad, real bad. But, at least now he wouldn't have to worry about screwing up the timeline. Ben let his thoughts wonder in the cold rain, as he and his past self waited for the storm to let up, and the waters to fall.

 _Line Break_

After the rain let up and the water drained into the earth and/or evaporated, Ben, Past Ben and Kai climbed off the roof. They headed to the Rustbucket, where they knew Gwen, Grandpa Max and Wes would be waiting for them. Kai was still shivering and both Bens was slightly trembling from the cold rain, everyone of them was soaked to the bone, Ben's white hair looking gray.

Wes ran forward and embraced his daughter in a tight hug, Kai happily returning the affection. Ten year old Ben walked over to Grandpa Max, the later giving the former a bone crushing hug. Ben smiled warmly at his Grandpa, but said nothing, they wouldn't know him. "Thank you." He turned his attention to Wes Green, who was looking at him intensely. "You helped save my daughter's life."

"Any decent human being would have done the same thing," Ben said, "And besides this kid here helped out too." He nodded at his ten year old self. "Unusual hair and eye color," commented a certain ginger haired girl. "Gwen! Don't be so rude," scolded Grandpa Max, "I'm sorry about her." Ben laughed, it was just like his cousin to say something like that. Ever the suspicious one she was. "No worries, I get that a lot." Ben smiled and said, "I have to go now, bye!" He turned around and walked off.

 _Change in Perspective, Line Break_

"I never thought I would see one," Wes was saying. He, Gwen, Ben, Kai and Grandpa Max stood in front of a large, woven tapestry. The kids all had towels hanging from their heads, and Kai had an extra blanket wrapped tightly around her shoulders. "One what?" Questioned Ben, his emerald eyes locked on the picture of what appeared to be a werewolf that decorated the woven tapestry.

"A Yenaldooshi, Navajo werewolf," he replied, "I thought that they only existed in stories, and were nothing more than myths." Gwen, in her usual sassy attitude replied, "Well, it certainly didn't look like a myth to me." Ben looked at all of them. "Are we seriously not going to discuss the fact that the guy who saved me and Kai had white hair and _red_ eyes?!" Ben asked, his voice rising, but not yelling.

"Now Ben, just because he didn't look like a normal person doesn't mean that he's bad," Grandpa Max said, as he lightly placed a hand on his grandson's shoulder. Gwen spoke her two cents, saying that for once her dweeb of a cousin was right. Grandpa Max sighed at his decedents. "It doesn't really matter, we need to find that werewolf before it hurts anyone," Kai said in a strong voice.

"Perhaps I could lend a hand then." A voice came from the shadows. Out stepped the man who had saved Ben and Kai from the flood, a backpack loosely hanging by one strap from his shoulder. "What are you doing here?" Asked Gwen, "And why do you even care about the werewolf?" The red eyed man shrugged, "It stole something of mine, something I intend to get back," he said vaguely.

"And just what exactly did he take?" Asked Wes. "Alien tech," the silver haired man said simply. Grandpa Max gasped and Ben tried to play it cool. "Uh dude, there's no such thing as aliens," he said rather smoothly. The man raised an eyebrow at his younger self and smirked. "Ship, come on out," he said. The man held out his right arm and a black blob with green lines seeped out from under his shirt, forming a dog-like shape on the man's hand.

Gwen and Kai stared at the new arrival with wide eyes and gaping mouths, while Grandpa Max and Wes Green looked frozen in shock. "Wow, he's like a mini Upgrade," Ben said stepping closer. "Ship!" The little blob leapt onto Ben, who started to pet him like a dog. That seemed to snap the two adults out of their surprise. "Where in the universe did you get alien tech and a Galvanic Mechamorph?!" Grandpa Max exclaimed. "I have my ways. Now, do you want my help or not?" The man asked.

"We would appreciate your help," Wes Green said in his ever polite tone, "But first would you mind telling us your name?" The man stepped closer to the other occupants of the room. Ship jumped off Ben and returned to his master. "My name is Nico, Nico Di Angelo."

 **If you get the name reference then I officially like you. Sorry it took so long for this to get out. Also for** **simplicities sake, future Ben will be called Nico and past Ben will be called Ben.**


	4. Chapter 4

**From this point on I will refer to Future Ben as Nico to avoid confusion.**

In a narrow canyon with high walls, Nico was walking with Ben, Grandpa Max and Was. He remembered that this was only minutes before he was originally 'bitten' by the 'Yenaldooshi'. "So, you were a Plumber?" Ben asked with curiosity as he looked in the direction of Was Green. "One of the greats," Nico cut in before Max or Was had the time to respond to the ten year old's question, "He was up there with your grandpa and Magister Halka." Ben idly reached down to pet Ship, who currently looked like your average dog, at least, he looked like your average dog to the untrained eye, if you looked close enough, one could see the glowing neon lines under his friends 'fur'. He loved the fact that Ship could shapeshift to look like a normal dog, it had made his life largely easier in some cases.

The two former Plumbers looked at him like he had grown a second head. "How would you know that?" Max asked, his dark brown eyes narrowed. "When you meet as many aliens as I have, you tend to hear some very interesting gossip," Nico answered with a shrug. "And just how many aliens have you met?" Questioned Ben. "Probably more than you have, kid," Nico replied in a casual tone. "Wanna bet," Ben commented slyly. "Yes," Came Nico's simple reply.

They reached the edge of a cliff when they heard a loud noise, like stone clawing at metal. It sent shivers down the spines of the four men. They peered over the edge to see the werewolf clawing at a huge pile of disassembled technology, mostly ripped up satellite or transmitting equipment. Electricity crackled around the humanoid wolf, but that didn't seem to bother him. Wes readied his gun, taking aim with caution and precision. Closing one eye and looking through the scope, he placed his finger on the trigger. A soft click noise came from the contact.

The Yenaldooshi's ears pricked and as soon as Wes pulled the trigger and fired the gun, it was already out of the way. The wolf ran towards them with a vicious snarl of rage. Wes fired off another shot, but it soared over the beast's head. It leapt up into the air and landed on a large rock; its light grey fur glowing silver in the moonlight. The beast let out a feral howl to the moon.

Its purple eyes gleamed with malice and bloodlust, its claws and bared fangs glowing in the light of the full moon. Nico was almost scarred by the wolf, almost. It growled and leapt towards them. Nico was able to dodge and stay on the narrow rocky ledge, however, his companions were not as lucky. Ben, Wes and Max feel over the edge. "Time to go pure Stinkfly!" He heard Ben say. A flash of light later and Wildvine appeared where Ben was. Nico shook his head, Azmuth could have done a better job with the transformation function the first time around.

He quickly got Max and Wes to safety before he used his vines to propel himself back onto the ledge he had just fallen off. Ben engaged the Loboan in combat. Wildvine got in some hard hits, but the omnitrix just had to time out at the worst moments possible. Like last time, the werewolf scratched the omnitrix, causing the hourglass to glow yellow and spin. Nico shook his head again, the DNA collecting function was also something that the elderly galvan could have done better on.

The savage wolf pounced on Ben, pinning him to the hard, rocky ground. The Loboan snarled in Ben's face, drops of saliva dripping onto the ten year old. Poor kid looked absolutely terrified. Quickly, Nico took out an alien blaster from his backpack and took aim. His shot hit the Yenaldooshi in the face just before he could hurt Ben, who's omnitrix was still inconveniently timed out. As they were walking back in awkward silence, Nico decided to break said silence.

"Nice watch kid," He said with a smirk. Ben walked a little closer to his grandpa and Nico laughed. "Relax kid, I know all about the omnitrix and what it does." Ben looked at him with suspicion. "How?" He asked. "I've met the creator," Nico said, "He's a galvan named Azmuth. I real grouch too, I might add." Max stared at him with wide eyes. "You've been to Galvan Prime?" He questioned narrowing his wide eyes. Ben reached down to pet Ship before he said, "When you have a galvanic machamorph as a friend, you can go many places."

Ben looked confused. "What's Galvan Prime?" He asked, his bright green eyes locked on Nico. "It's the home world of the Galvan, a very smart race of amphibian-like aliens. A galvan was the one who built your watch," The albino replied. "What do they look like?" Questioned Ben. Nico remembered that curiosity, it had gotten him into more trouble than he cared to admit. "He's talking about Grey Matter, Ben," Grandpa Max answered the question.

Grandpa Max and Wes cast him suspicious looks, but they each dropped the subject. Soon enough, the Rustbucket came into view. Gwen and Kai were waiting for them. Suddenly, Ben gasped, his eyes going wide. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Blue-gray fur began to coat the ten year old's body as his teeth and nails sharpened. Grandpa Max, Wes, Kai and Gwen rushed over. Ben tuned out the conversation, he had had it before.

About half an hour later, Ben was in his second stage of transforming and they were in the middle of the desert, tracking the Loboan while the girls and Ship went to find a cactus. When they reached where the werewolf was last time, Wes once again mistook Ben for the Yenaldooshi, but unlike last time, the alien never showed. A scream split the air. "That's Gwen!" Said Ben, his eyes wide.

Nico's eyes widened, this wasn't supposed to have happened. He quickly brushed up the sleeve on his right arm, revealing the ultimatirx. "Is that..." Ben couldn't finish his sentence. In a bright flash of light, Nico had transformed into a kineceleran. With great speed, the alien was gone in the blink of an eye, leaving behind only a trail of dust. It suddenly occurred to Nico, the slight changes, every little difference. He thought they were because he was here, because time was slightly different now, bit that wasn't the case. He wasn't in an alternate time, he was in an alternate dimension.

 **And I finally update. Sorry it took so long. Also shout out to Lumen1002 who guessed the song correctly. It was Pompeii.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am changing Whampire's appearance slightly in this. Not by much, but some noticeable differances. Just a heads up.**

 **PS, when Nico or Ben are in their alien forms, I will refer to them by the names of the alien that they are at the time or the species name, unless I say something like 'the newly transformed...' or something along those lines.**

 _Nobodys POV_

Running faster than the speed of sound is an interesting experience, at least, it is if your inexperienced. Nico was able to race to the canyon in under a minute. The time traveler was horrified to see Ship on the floor, knocked out, while the loboan loomed over his friends. Ben looked at his shoulder, it was still covered in the white gauze, even in his transformation. He hoped that he could avoid reopening the brutal wound.

Nico slammed his clawed hand over the ultimatrix symbol and instantly transformed into the alien he called Big Chill. The green light illuminated him from the top of the canyon wall and the loboan looked away from his friends and turned his gaze to Nico. The necrofriggian unfolded his large wings and glided down in front of the werewolf. He looked different in his transformation. His eyes were now a crimson red and his skin was now the color of ice instead of the deep blue it used to be.

"Ben?" Questioned Kai. Her eyes wondered to the bandages wrapped tightly around the pale figures arm and torso. Nico didn't respond. The alien froze the ground solid before he flew up a few feet from the icy earth. The loboan dug his claws into the ground, but he could barely keep his grip in the slick surface. Nico slammed down on the ultimatrix once more. His skin paled and his wings shrank back into his back. His clawed hands became sharper and a natural helm of bone obscured part of his face. He flew lightly over the frozen earth. The front of his clawed, paw-like feet hovered above the ice, only the tips of his claws touching the ground. Long, curved, ivory spikes penetrated from each of his elbows, while a leather like membrane went from both his arms to his thighs.

"Just try me, Fang Face," The now transformed Nico snarled. While his bandages still covered his chest, he looked down right menacing. His voice a natural Transylvanian accent that had strangely came with the alien. Nico had absolutely no idea how exactly the voice thing worked, several of his aliens had Earthen 'accents', Nico just let it go, there was really no point in asking for an answer from Azmuth when it was likely that he wouldn't get one. The loboan growled, the fur on his back bristling, giving it a larger appearance. His purple eyes narrowed at the new opponent. Baring his white teeth in a sign of aggression the werewolf tensed, ready to leap at its opponent. Whampire moved into a defensive position in the air. They stared each other straight in the eyes, each daring the other to back down or make their move, trying to establish dominance.

That's when Ben showed up. His transformation was complete and he was only slightly larger than the other loboan. Strange for a cub to be larger than an adult, but his transformations really didn't have specific ages. Nico had noticed that when Swapmfire went through blooming, while Big Chill was already mature and fully grown when he was first used. The large alien appeared on top of the canyon walls, Max and Wes nowhere in sight. Ben leapt of the canyon and directly on the yenaldooshi. The impact sent both of them tumbling to the ground in a mess of flying fur and claws. Eventually, the older alien used his momentum to launch Ben into a large stone column. The impact was hard enough to crack the dusty, orange stone and wind the wielder of the omnitrix.

It also gave Whampire the time needed to strike. His long claws raked against the Loboans muzzle, drawing a thin trail of blood. It let out a howl of pain as it bled. Purple eyes narrowed in a fierce glare at the Vladat. Whampire's gaze sharpened as he barred his long fangs with a menacing hiss, and the loboan backed up. "You know who is in charge here," Whampire spoke with a dangerous edge, "Go on and tell your master that you failed. Crawl back to him like the mutt you are." The loboan growled, but whimpered when Whampire flexed his bloodstained claws. It turned tail and ran off into the night.

Whampire suddenly felt a heavy weight crash into him and the Vladat quickly threw his attacker off him. He was face to face with a transformed Ben. "I do not wish to fight you," He spoke. Benwolf didn't listen, instead he launched himself at his 'enemy' again. Whampire almost dodged the initial strike, but the claws of his loboan opponent snagged on his bandaged arm, ripping both the gauze and the stitches. Whampire let out a snarl of pain.

The alien vampire turned sharply and pinned the loboan down. His claws at the furry throat of a transformed Ben. "Let him go!" Yelled Gwen, her hands and eyes glowing a bright pink. ***** "I do not wish to fight," Whampire stated as he drew his claws away from Benwolf's neck, "I was merely defending myself when attacked." Grandpa Max and Wes finally arrived at the scene, each panting from the run. Ship was also now awake and running to his friend's side in his dog form. Max's eyes widened before narrowing when he saw Whampire. "I thought that all vladats were extinct," He stated calmly.

"You are not wrong," Whampire told him before slamming down on the faceplate of the ultimatrix, which was on his right shoulder. With a bright flash of green he was once more human. "Nico?!" Yelled Gwen, her hands and eyes once again their normal colors. He flashed her a grin. "You have another omnitrix? Wait, there's another omnitrix?" Questioned Benwolf. "Not an omnitrix," Said Nico, "It's called the ultimatrix." Wes stepped forward. "Why did you drive the yenaldooshi away?" He demanded, "It is our only chance to revert Ben back to normal!"

Nico couldn't help it, he laughed. In hindsight, it was hilarious, two very accomplished Plumbers couldn't recognize a loboan. They all looked at him like he was crazy, and maybe he was, his insane laughter was pointing a huge arrow to yes at the moment. "For two Plumbers, you really don't know your aliens do you?" He asked in between wheezing breaths. "What are you talking about?" Asked Gwen and Benwolf at the same time before they both glared at each other.

Benwolf turned to Max and Wes. "Luna Lobo," He told them, his laughter becoming small chuckles, "Ring any bells?" Both adults eyes widened in realization. "Of course!" Max exclaimed. "Care to fill us in?" Asked Gwen impatiently. Nico decided to take this one. "Luna Lobo is a moon of a planet called Anur Transyl in the Anur system. Its inhabitants are wolf-like humanoids, known as loboans," Nico said, "You're not turning into a werewolf, you're omnitrix is just filtering the unknown DNA, so that it may become available as a transformation."

Benwolf stood there with his jaw hanging open. "If you knew that then why didn't you tell us!?" He yelled. "I wanted to see if you could figure it out on your own, and besides, nothing harmful could have come from this." Benwolf growled in displeasure. Suddenly, Nico winced and grabbed his chest, as he stumbled forward and onto his knees. The sharp scent of blood hit Benwolf like a train, and he took a step back from Nico, his mouth curling in disgust. Nico's eyes were wide, but his pupils and irises were thin. Ship whined in concern. "Damn," Nico cursed as red seeped through the fabric of his jacket, which he slipped off quickly. He gave a wince of pain as he took off his shirt revealing the torn gauze and ripped stitches, as well as a lot of blood.

"What happened?" Demanded Max as he saw the crimson liquid. "Doesn't matter," Murmured Nico, his voice slightly slurred, as his world dimmed. He could hear their voices, telling him to stay awake, telling him not to fall asleep. But he was so tired, what harm could closing his eyes do. He let himself slip and his eyelids closed. Nico welcomed the darkness, he had been here many times, after battles, because of accidents or even from training. He allowed himself to fall into the comfort of the endless void bellow.

 **So sorry it took me this long to update. Hope you like it!**

 *** I don't know if Gwen still had her magic then, but if she didn't, she does now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This Was Edited**

Nico's _POV_

Waking up after being unconscious due to blood loss is a horrible feeling. Nico would know. It was like having a migraine and a really bad concussion after a hangover. Nico would also know. Don't ask. It wasn't one of his best moments. His eyes blinked open, but immediately shut. A bright light was blinding him. The hero blinked a few more times, adjusting to the morning lighting. He noticed that his shirt was off and that his wound was covered in a clean gauze. He turned his attention to the other people in the room. He faintly realized that he was in the Rustbucket.

"Who are you?" It was a simple question. Nico sighed. "I am who I say I am," Nico told them with a sigh, lying through his teeth. "How did you get your omnitrix?" Asked Ben, impatient as ever and now back in his human form. "First off Kid, it's not an omnitrix, it's the ultimatrix. And second, what is this? An interrogation?" Nico asked, dodging the question with ease. If he had learned anything from Kevin, it was how to lie. "Yes," Replied Max with a poker face. Nico snorted a laugh as he swung his feet over the bed and sat up, a small wince escaping his throat in the process.

"You shouldn't be sitting up," Said Wes in a tone that only comes with being a doctor. "Trust me when I say that I've had worse," Nico told them. "Worse than _that_?" Questioned Gwen skeptically with a raised eyebrow and her hands crossed over her chest."Yes," Nico deadpanned in a flat tone. The ultimatrix wielder spotted Ship sitting in the far corner of the RV. With a series of complex whistles and clicks, Nico called his friend to him. The galvanic mechamorph found a cozy spot brushing up against Nico's side.

Ben stared at him like he had grown a second head when the sounds came out of the albino's mouth. Ship curled up protectively by Nico's side as his master stroked his 'fur'. "You never answered my question," Stated Ben with his arms crossed, "How did you get your ultimatrix?" Ship curled himself deeper into Nico's side. "Ok, I'll make you a deal," Nico began. "I will answer one of your questions if you answer one of mine. Deal?" The bearer of the ultimatrix asked them. Max nodded his head. "Deal," The old plumber spoke. "You can go first," Nico told him.

"Let's start simple, how old are you?" Grandpa Max began. "19," Answered Nico. ***** "How many aliens has Ben unlocked?" Nico asked. "12," Ben said before a look of realization came over his face. "Wait, unlocked? You mean there are more aliens in my watch?" He asked. Nico nodded. "Usually, the aliens are displayed in sets of ten for simplicity and security purposes. If you know the codes though... you can unlock more aliens," Nico explained. "Whoa! Can you unlock some of mine!?" Ben asked excitedly. "Maybe. The codes could be different, but I could try."

Max asked his next question, "How did you get your watch?" Nico shrugged. "It was given to me," He said. It wasn't a total lie, Albedo _had_ given it to him. Just not as willingly as he was allowing them to believe. "My turn, when did you get your omnitrix, Ben?" He asked the ten year old. "About three and a half months ago," Replied Ben. ****** Nico nodded and Max asked his next question, "When did you get _your_ omnitrix?" Nico let out an irritated sigh. "Not an omnitrix, the ultimatrix. There is a difference," Nico said, annoyed. Max raised an eyebrow and made a gesture for him to answer the question. "I've had the ultimatrix for about two and a half years, give or take," The silver haired boy told him. ******* "Whoa, that long?" Asked Ben, stars in his eyes. The ten year old was clearly excited.

"Can you teach me how to use my omnitrix? Can you show me all your aliens? How many aliens do you have? You obviously have different aliens than me, because of that vampire one, but you also had XLR8, so you must have at least some of my transformations," Ben rambled, not taking a breath. Nico chuckled. "If you want, after we're done with these questions, I can show you some of my aliens," Nico told his younger counterpart, "You may even learn a thing or two." Ben's eyes were practically sparkling anime style, while Nico noticed Gwen and Kai exchanged a glance. "You two are more than welcome too watch if you want too," The albino said to the two girls. They both blushed and mumbled that they would love to come with.

* * *

The sun was at the peak of the sky after the interrogation finished. Ship, Ben, Gwen, Kai, Max and Wes were all outside sitting on a picnic table. Each of them had their eyes glued to Nico, who was just about to begin his showcasing of aliens. The albino started to fiddle with the ultimatrix before a dial popped up. An alien was displayed by a green hologram floating slightly above the faceplate. The area was engulfed in a bright green light as Nico slammed his hand down on the Ultimatrix. When the glow faded, standing where Nico had been, was Ghostfreak. **(Omniverse appearance, but with greyish-silver chains instead of green ones.)**

Ben jumped back with a startled yelp, falling from the bench of the piknic table while Gwen raised her hands, magic at the ready. Max and Wes looked alarmed at the appearance of the ghostly form, but made no move to attack. Ghostfreak burst out in hoarse laughter that ran down everyone's spine like a knife. "It's ok. I'm in control," Nico told them. His rough voice coming out in what sounded like wheezes. "How do we know it's you talking and not Ghostfreak?" Asked Ben. Nico rolled his one eye and, with a clawed hand, pressed down on the faceplate of the ultimatrix once again.

Human Nico stood. Ben removed his hand from over the omnitrix and Gwen's magic faded. "The form that you call "Ghostfreak" is what's known as an ectonurite, a race of specter-like aliens that are native to the Anur system, more specifically, Anur Phaetos. Ectonurites are immune to any and all mana and life absorption due to not having life energy in the typical sense. All ectonurites are born with a second skin that, while at the expense of greatly weakening their telepathy, protects them from harmful lights and radiation. Possession is another one of the ectonurites abilities, and perhaps one of their most famous," Nico told them.

Ben looked in awe. "Ghostfreak had telepathic abilities?" Asked Gwen. Nico nodded and said, "All ectonurites do, but if Ben was using him with his second skin on, then he likely wouldn't have had full access to those abilities." Max nodded and told Nico that Ben had indeed been using Ghostfreak in his second skin. "Why does your Ghostfreak look so much different than what Ben's looked like?" Questioned Gwen. Kai looked at Gwen and asked, "That's not what Ben's alien looked like?" Ben shook his head no. "I honestly don't know," Nico told them, "It may just simply be the different DNA in each watch." Everyone was inclined to just accept the answer.

"Next alien," Said Nico cheerfully as he slammed down on the ultimatrix. Once again a bright green light filled their vision.

 *** I don't know how old Ben really is at the time, so I'm just guessing.**

 **** I don't know the time gap between Ultimate Alien and Omniverse, which this is set in the middle of.**

 **I just want to point out something completely random for anyone actually reading this. In the episode "The Frogs of War Part 2" that before Ben takes on the female, mutated Way Bad, his face, hair and expression look almost cat-like. Seriously, go and rewatch that scene just before he turns into Way Big and after he tells the people to go. Like, seriously, pause once or twice in that brief moment before he hits the omnitrix and marvel at it. If you see it, comment down bellow, if you don't, I invite you to question my sanity with me.**

 **Question: Should I make shorter chapters and update faster? Or should I continue as I was going with longer chapters. Or should I make medium length chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for your convenience:**

 **Kevin stayed with Ben when they first met due to Nico's influence and was never sent to the null void.**

 **Albedo doesn't exist, so** **neither does his version of the ultimatrix. Mayax is Azmuth's lab assistant.**

 **Azmuth figured out that Nico was from an alternate universe the moment he saw him and played along that they had met before.**

 **Nico disappeared for a while after the time-rift incident that happened in Omniverse.**

 **Both the Dagon incident and the No Watch Ben thing haven't happened yet, but the entirety of Omniverse and Ultimate Alien other than that have. They go in their regular orders, Ultimate Alien to Omniverse, but Ben keeps the ultimatrix (Made by Azmuth and Mayax this time) and made some much smarter moves in Omniverse.**

 **There was/is no Servantis or the Rooters incident. That never happened and will never happen.**

 **Ship doesn't exist in this universe.**

 **Dagon looks like an actual DRAGON! Not whatever squid he did in canon. That pissed me off to no end, so here, I'm fixing that.**

 _Nobody's POV_

 _5 Years Later._

It had been four years since Ben, Gwen and Kevin had last seen Nico. The albino left with no reason, leaving a note and vanishing. They had searched for him, but nothing came up. Like he just vanished from the face of the Earth. It had frustrated them to no end not being able to find him. Ben knew he was on planet. The brunet could see glimpses of him watching from the shadows, protecting him. He never called out, instead nodded his head in respect. Nico nodded back. That was the last time he saw his friend... One year ago.

"I wish Nico was here!" Gwen said, while fighting off the Esoterica. "It would help!" Kevin yelled back, smashing his iron fist into various enemies. Zed was by his side, growling, biting and clawing at anything that got close to her. "I wonder why he isn't?" Ben roared in his Four Arms form. "Do you think he's dead?" That came from Gwen. "Na, Nico's to strong and smart to just go down without a serious fight! If he did die, we would've heard about it!" Kevin said with a surprising amount of logic. "Then where is he!" Gwen said. "He could be off world," Suggested Ben as he changed from Four Arms into Big Chill. "Who is this "Nico" you keep speaking of?" Asked Rook, dodging and returning a punch. Big Chill tried to freeze the remainder of their enemies, but they ran. The Necrofriggian looked around and turned back into Ben with an exhausted sigh.

"You haven't read about him in my "Plumber Files" or whatever?" Ben asked with a touch of scarcasem. Rook shook his head. "No. I have not." Kevin, Gwen and Ben all shared a look. "Nico was a close friend to all of us. He saved Ben's life in a storm a few years ago. He traveled with us for a little over a year, helping us out where he could. Then he just left," Gwen said with a sad tone. The Troublesome Trio looked down for a bit.

"Strange. No file on any of you mentions a person named Nico. What species was he?" Rook asked. "We're pretty sure that he's human, but he never confirmed nor denied it. Nico had a lot of illegal or rare alien tech. He even had an Incursion War Blaster," Kevin said with stars in his eyes. "He also had an awesome dog-like Galvanic Mechamorph named Ship," Kevin finished. Zed whined with slight jealousy. "Aw, come on girl. You know you'll always be my favorite." Rook raised his eyebrow. "Illegal tech?" Ben shrugged nonchalantly. "Nico could always find the loopholes in laws. Technically most of the stuff he was carrying was "legal"," Ben said. "I always told him that he would've been a great lawyer," Gwen said. "He had an ultimatrix alot like mine and he looked a lot like me. I'm starting to think that he was either from an alternate reality or some future," Ben said.

"You would be right," A voice spoke from the shadows. Immediately, everyone was on guard, Kevin became surrounded in metal, Ben's hand was hovering over the faceplate of the ultimatrix, Gwen's eyes turned pink as she readies her mana and Rook gets into a defensive stance. "Come on out!" Gwen said threateningly. "As you wish," The voice mutters. A man stepped out of the darkness. "Nico," Gwen cried as she launched herself at the older man. Gwen hugged him tightly, a smile on her face. Nico smiled and returned the embrace. Rook looked at Ben and Kevin with a confused expression. "This is Nico?" He asked. Kevin nodded and walked up to his old friend. Nico hadn't changed much. He was still wearing the same red jacket and the same black shirt.

Gwen let go of him, then slammed her fist into his jaw. Nico stumbles back, clutching his face. "I may have deserved that," He muttered. "Damn right you did," Kevin said as he and Nico did some sort of handshake. "Ship." Rook looked down to see a Galvanic Mechamorph at his feet. "He likes you!" Nico called out. Rook bent down and patted him on the head awkwardly. "Ship!" This brought a smile to both Nico's and Gwen's faces. "What am I right about?" Ben questioned, not moving to greet Nico. His eyes were narrowed in suspicion. The albino smirked... and his features changed.

 **I have a theory about Way Big if anyone wants to hear it, read on:  
**

 **Way Big is actually very large for a To'kustar. I believe this is true because we see in a shot that he stands about as tall as the female MUTATED To'kustar. My thoughts on the ****mutation is that it enhances them as well as controls them and makes them feral, which is why they look strange and have odd add ons to their bodies. It would only make sense if it made the mutated aliens taller right? So why is Way Big depicted as the same size? Sure this could just be coincidence or convenience, but I think that this is their way of saying that Way Big is above average, plus, the Ultimate form of Way Big was taller, meaning through evolution and/or mutation, they have the possibility to grow, so why wouldn't Dr. Psychobos want to enhance their size? But, those are just my thoughts on the matter. Comment if you have anything to say about this, or if you think that I'm right or wrong.**

 **Does anyone aside from me think that Way Big should've been in more episodes?**

 **Ok, sorry for the long time it took me to update. Yell at me in the comment section all you want.**


	8. Important Poll

I know, I promised I would update all my stories, but I'm a horrible lier. I'm just swamped with trying to write my in progress stories when I have so many other unpublished things I'm working on, so I'm opening a pull to see which of my stories should be updated and completed first or if I should publish a new story and finish that. The stories with the most votes will be worked on and finished in the order of how many votes they get. Voters have until June 1 so submit their opinion.


End file.
